


on battlegrounds

by peterneds



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Established Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterneds/pseuds/peterneds
Summary: He always gets like this, before missions. He's lost Bucky one too many times not to worry, not to think the worst before they walk into battle. It should be almost impossible, for either of them to die, but the fates have been tested once before. What's stopping it from happening again?Bucky wraps his arms around Steve's shoulders, and Steve's instinctively wrap around his waist. He lifts his head and presses a kiss to Steve's hairline, cups his face and stays there, lingers. It rubs off on him, too. As many times as Steve has lost Bucky, Bucky has lost Steve./steve & bucky's farewell before the battle on wakanda
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	on battlegrounds

"If anything happens –" 

"Nothing will," Bucky interrupts.

Steve nudges his nose against Bucky's and laughs. It might have been a sob. "Would you let me finish?"

"Sorry," he whispers. They're breathing the same air. His exhales are Steve's inhales.

"If anything happens, I love you. You know it now, right?" He leans in so their foreheads rest against each other. If they were to be any closer, they would become one. Steve thinks that wouldn't be so bad. 

"I know, sweetheart," Bucky says softly. "You got me forever."

"Forever," Steve echoes without missing a beat.

He always gets like this, before missions. He's lost Bucky one too many times not to worry, not to think the worst before they walk into battle. It should be almost impossible, for either of them to die, but the fates have been tested once before. What's stopping it from happening again? 

Bucky wraps his arms around Steve's shoulders, and Steve's instinctively wrap around his waist. He lifts his head and presses a kiss to Steve's hairline, cups his face and stays there, lingers. It rubs off on him, too. As many times as Steve has lost Bucky, Bucky has lost Steve. 

There's shouting behind them, heavy footsteps hitting the grass, the shuffling of weapons the both of them could recognize even in their dreams.

They're out of time.

"I love you, Stevie," he whispers. A promise. A goodbye.

Steve shudders in his arms. "I love you."

When they run into battle, they do so together. Bucky on Steve’s left. Like he should be.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guysssss :) happy new year! i hope all of u have been staying safe and sane. the inauguration is tomorrow so take extra precautions if ur in the US
> 
> one of my goals this year is to be more active on here and post at least once a month, so here is a sweet stevebucky moment i wrote before going to bed last night <3 i missed writing my favorite boys
> 
> u can talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/str4wbees) or at bee#6762 on discord!
> 
> xoxo bee


End file.
